MrQueen female adult referenced you as her emergency contact is at SG
by marytagus
Summary: Oliver gets a call from the Hospital. A woman was admitted there unconscious but she's his emergency contact. Only two possible choices Felicity or Thea.


His campaigning was doing pretty well, the lack of official competitors deceived many into thinking that his task was easy but it wasn't.

There were a lot of powerful people that didn't want a Mayor in Star City. They just wanted to keep doing their business, illegal business, without anyone fighting it. Oliver wasn't going to allow that to keep happening and to assure that he was running for Mayor by day and fighting them as the Green Arrow by night.

It was tiresome and almost always depressing for he was hardly getting anywhere in following through on his promise to keep the city safe from the Ghosts and Damian Darhk. Felicity was the one providing him with the support he needed on these dark moments. There were times he thought he should give up, but Felicity never faltered in giving him the boost he needed while always giving him the choice. And he knew she meant it, she would go away with him, she would let go of Palmer Tech, he knew he was everything to her just as much as she was everything to him. His phone started vibrating in his jacket pocket.

"Hello?"

"Mr Queen?"

"Yes, this is he."

"I'm calling from Starling General. We have a female adult that referenced you as her emergency contact…"

Felicity…Thea...

He was already out the door. His assistant asking what was happening and not getting an response.

"Who?"

"She's unconscious. The emergency team on site was barely able to understand your name, Mr Queen."

"I'm on my way."

Why didn't he brought the Ducati it would be quicker than the car.

"Felicity" he talk to the car phone system.

He heard the dialing tones and almost immediately "The person you are trying to reach has the phone disconnect or is out of reach."

He was getting increasingly worried.

"Thea" again he heard the dialing tones and then "Ollie."

Oliver breath deeply. Thea was okay which confirmed his worst nightmare. Felicity was the one at the Hospital. He pressed the accelerator a bit deeper as he got Thea up to speed.

"I'm on my way, Ollie. Meet you there."

"Hi. I'm Oliver Queen someone called me?"

"Hello. It was me. Your friend is on emergency surgery right now. The doctor will talk to you as soon as they finish."

"What happen?"

"Only thing I know is that she was involved a crash."

He walked into the waiting room but he couldn't sit down he just kept passing while calling Captain Lance.

"Captain."

"Oliver Queen. Isn't this a surprise. What can I do for you today?"

"Felicity…" is voiced faltered enough for the Captain to understand that this wasn't the regular kind of call he got from Oliver.

"What's wrong with Felicity?"

"She was in an accident, I don't know any details but… she's in surgery now. Can you…"

"I will get the details, Oliver." since the time he arrested her he learn to respect and care for that young lady almost like a daughter.

"Thank you."

He looked out into the city and found that in that moment the only thing that mattered was out of his reach on a surgical bed fighting for her life.

"Ollie"

Oliver welcomed Thea into his arms like he had done a thousand time but she could feel it was different this time.

"How is she?"

"She's in surgery. I didn't see her yet."

"Are you sure it's her?"

"It was either you or her."

She hold him tight once more. "I'm sure she will be okay, Ollie. She's strong."

The tears were getting stronger than his will to keep them from falling.

"Come, let's sit down."

"I can't, I just…"

"Oliver."

"Diggle? Lyla?"

"I called him she's his friend."

"And we came as soon as Thea hung up. We may have our differences Oliver but it's Felicity."

He didn't care about their differences, about the fights, he was glad they were there.

"Thank you."

Diggle just nodded before sitting in a chair right by Lyla's side.

"How is she?"

Thea answer for him and he was grateful for that.

"She's in surgery."

Oliver's phone rang it was Lance.

"Captain"

"Oliver I don't have good news…" he had to sit, now he had to sit for his legs no longer hold him "... a truck failed to stop a red light and rammed into her. Her car is beyond repair, the fire department had to cut through the car to get to Felicity." Captain Lance didn't told Oliver that the agents on site were surprised to know she was still alive.

"Thank you Captain."

Now he couldn't held the tears from running down his face.

"Ollie?"

"It was Lance. I ask him to get more information about Felicity's accident."

Diggle wished he hadn't but he understood Oliver's need to know.

"It was bad Thea. So very bad."

Thea moved to the chair beside him and embraced his brother as hard as she could as he cried with his eyes covered by both his hands.

"Mr Queen?"

He stood up. The doctor was standing at the door with a serious look in his face.

"I'm Oliver Queen."

The doctor smile and Oliver felt relief filling him.

"She's a strong little lady, Mr Queen. She's not out of the woods yet but the surgery went well and no major organs were hit in the crash. So we are hopeful."

"May I see her?"

"As soon as she's in her room. A nurse will come for you." the doctor looked to everyone standing there looking expectantly at him "Only one at a time."

As the doctor left Thea turned to Oliver "See, she's strong."

"The strongest woman I know, after Lyla, of course."

Lyla smile to her husband "You can say it I would agree."

Oliver was feeling better now that the doctor had given back the hope he had lost. But he had to see her, he needed to see her.

The nurse couldn't get there soon enough.

"Who's going first?"

Oliver looked around but no one moved.

"You go Oliver."

"But… I will stay with her I won't be able to come back, Diggle."

"We know, Ollie." he felt Thea's hand on his back. "Now go."

He look around to each and everyone one of them, his friends, her friends, their family, and all were nodding him to go.

"I send you a message."

Diggle got up following him "Just be with her, man. She needs you."

Room 61 that was her room. He took a deep breath before opening the door but nothing could have prepared him for what he saw.

Felicity was lying so still on the bed, wires and tubes connected to her arm and hand. The machines showing her vitals, her steady heartbeat he knew so well but not like this, never like this.

He walked slowly to the bed. She was so pale white, a sign she had lost a lot of blood, bandages on her head and chest. Her breathing uneven.

He pulled a chair close and sat taking the hand that was free from all the medical apparatus and kiss it.

"I'm here, Felicity. I'm here. It will be okay. You will be okay." he could feel the tears starting to roll down his face again.

He sent a message to Diggle and Thea informing them she was recovering, that he was going to stay and urging them to go home.

"I'm staying here, my love. I'm not leaving. I love you."

He stood there holding her hand, hearing her heartbeat through the machine and watching as her breathing progressively grew steadier. He didn't know when but sometime during the night he fell asleep resting his head on her hand.

Felicity started to notice the shadows of the things around her but in a second they were secondary to the dull pain she felt all over her body. She tried to recall where she was and how she got there. The beeping machine encompassed with her heart beat was a tell tail sign she was at some kind of medical facility, but why? Than she remembered, the truck, it rammed directly into her car, the last thing she remembered was Oliver's face in her head, smiling at her.

She wanted to move but she could see both her arms were immobilized, one by the needles the other by Oliver.

She smile and started to raise her head but stopped as it hurt to move. She was finding out that moving any part of her body hurt. So she lay there looking at Oliver, still wearing the clothes he wore when he left home the morning before, at least she thought it was the morning before. She wasn't sure how much time went by before a nurse came in.

"You're awake. How are you feeling?"

"In pain."

"We don't want that." the nurse checked the drip "I will give you something for the pain."

"Will it make me sleep?"

"Yes. That's how your body recovers."

"Then don't."

"Do it." Oliver had woken up in time to hear her refusing the meds.

"Oliver..."

"You need to rest and your body needs to recover."

As he saw her lose the battle against sleep "I love you."

"I love you too."


End file.
